TMNT 63 (IDW)
[[Datei:IDW_63_00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT'' #63 (IDW)]]TMNT'' #63''' (inoffizieller Titel: "Chasing Phantoms" #3; "Phantomjagd" #3) ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von IDW Publishing. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 12. Oktober 2016 * Ausgabe: TMNT #63 (IDW) * Story: Kevin Eastman und Tom Waltz * Script: Tom Waltz * Zeichnungen: Dave Wachter * Farben: Ronda Pattison * Text: Shawn Lee * Herausgeber: Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur IDW Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #62 * Nächstes Kapitel: ''TMNT'' #64 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|270px|Der Foot Clan auf dem KriegspfadTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo **Donatello **Raphael **Michelangelo *Foot Clan **Splinter **Jennika **Foot Elite (Cameo) *Angel/Nobody *Casey Jones **Purple Dragons *Harold Lillja *Street Phantoms **Darius Dun **Libby Meitner/"The Inventor" **Jammer **Maze *Mafia **Lupo Handlung thumb|240px|Gemischte GefühleWährend Splinter die Vorbereitungen des Foot Clans für den Angriff auf das Hauptquartier der Street Phantoms überwacht, besprechen sich Michelangelo, Raphael und Donatello privat miteinander.''TMNT'' #62 Sie blicken diesem Präventivschlag mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen - vor allem wegen Splinters kühl kalkuliertem Schachzug, ihren Freund Harold den Phantoms als Ablenkungsmanöver vor die Füße zu werfen"Chasing Phantoms" #1 -, doch nichtsdestotrotz sehen sie keine andere Wahl, als bei diesem Unternehmen mitzumachen, weil sie ihren Freund auf keinen Fall im Stich lassen wollen. thumb|left|240px|Vertrauen gegen Vertrauen?Indessen bittet Leonardo, der sich der Runde seiner Brüder nicht angeschlossen hat, seinen Vater in ein Gespräch unter vier Augen; dieser schickt Jennika fort, damit diese für ihn einige weitere "Vorbereitungen" abschließen soll. Über den Punkt, dass Splinter seinen eigenen Söhnen immer noch seine Pläne und Ziele vorenthält, kommen die beiden auf den Punkt zu sprechen, wo Leonardo seinem Vater einstmals selbst die Pläne zum Angriff auf den Technodrom verheimlicht hat, bis eine Umkehr nicht mehr möglich war."New Mutant Order" #1 und "Attack on Technodrome" #2 Genau an einen gleichen Punkt, so erklärt Splinter seinem Sohn, ist er jetzt als Führer des Foot Clans angekommen; einen Punkt, an dem er schwere Entscheidungen treffen muss, die ihm zwar nicht schmecken mögen, die jedoch auf lange Sicht hin einer noblen Sache zugute kommen. Daher bittet er seinem Erstgeborenen, ihm jetzt zu vertrauen, und weist ihn und seine Brüder an, sich auf die bevorstehende Operation vorzubereiten. thumb|240px|Ein unmissverständliches Angebot...Zur gleichen Zeit im Hauptquartier der Street Phantoms erwacht Harold endlich aus seiner Ohnmacht, und beim Anblick seiner Ex-Partnerin Libby''Micro-Series #3: Donatello'' wird rasch klar, in was für einer Lage er sich gerade befindet. Nachdem Libby sich einige seiner ironischen Bemerkungen gefallen lassen muss, versucht sie Harold dazu zu überreden, wieder mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Zur Bekräftigung des Angebots mischt sich auch Darius Dun, flankiert von Jammer und Maze, ins Gespräch und legt Harold (mit einer verschleierten, aber leicht durchschaubaren Drohung) dar, dass er keine andere Wahl haben wird, als von jetzt an für ihn zu arbeiten. thumb|left|240px|... und eine blendende AntwortHarold aber lehnt Duns "großzügiges" Angebot mit so unmissverständlichen wie sarkastischen Worten ab und erklärt, dass er sich nicht für Geld verkaufen will, sondern stattdessen seinen wenigen Freunden im Leben hilft, weil diese sich sein unbedingtes Vertrauen verdient haben. Kaum hat er ausgesprochen, aktiviert er eine in seiner Brille versteckte Blendvorrichtung und flüchtet aus seiner Zelle, während sich Dun, Jammer und Maze noch die Augen reiben. Dun befiehlt seinen beiden Handlangern, den Rest der Phantoms und auch Lupo und dessen Genossen zusammenzutrommeln und Harold auf der Stelle wieder einzufangen. thumb|180px|The heat is on!Ein wenig später treffen Splinter und seine Söhne vor Duns Firmengebäude, Dun Inc., ein, um die Lage zu sondieren. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft trifft auch die von Donatello verständigte Angel in ihrem Kampfanzug ein, zusammen mit einigen Spezialwaffen, die Harold noch kurz vor seiner Entführung für den Kampf gegen die Phantoms zusammengebastelt hat: Einige elektronische Brillen, um die Street Phantoms sichten zu können, wenn sie ihre Mäntel aktiviert haben, und einige Vibrationsmodule für ihre Waffen, damit sie die Phantoms auch im Phasenzustand bekämpfen können. Da aber bekommen sie ungebetene Gesellschaft von Lupo und seinen Männern, die die Turtles sofort unter Feuer nehmen. Die Freunde können zunächst in Deckung hechten, und nach einem Moment, in dem sie sich wieder sammeln konnten, gehen sie direkt zur Gegenoffensive über. thumb|left|180px|Die Zärtlichkeiten einer Ex-EhefrauWährenddessen suchen die Street Phantoms - bisher erfolglos - das Innere des Gebäudes nach Harold ab. Dieser macht es ihnen etwas schwerer, indem er den Schaltkasten für die Beleuchtung sabotiert, doch schon gleich darauf wird er von Libby aufgespürt, die sich in ein bewaffnetes Exoskelett geworfen hat. Die beiden Erfinder verwickeln sich erneut in ein verbales Geplänkel, in welchem sich für den Leser entpuppt, dass Harold und Libby einst mehr waren als nur einfache Partner... thumb|180px|Dragons to the rescue!Draußen auf der Straße wehren die Turtles, Splinter und Angel sich recht erfolgreich gegen Lupos Männer, doch deren Übermacht und Bewaffnung macht einen schnellen Sieg für sie zu einem schwierigen Unterfangen. Glücklicherweise treffen in diesem Moment recht unerwartete, aber freundliche Hilfstruppen auf dem Kampfplatz ein: Die Purple Dragons, alle ausstaffiert mit Hockeymasken und angeführt von Casey Jones!"Chasing Phantoms" #1 und ''TMNT'' #62 Neudruckversionen *''Chasing Phantoms'' (Graphic Novel), April 2017 Deutsche Veröffentlichungen Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Hauptserie (IDW)